Journey to the Past (Jonerys Anastasia AU)
by ClassicBrie19
Summary: A brave young woman sets out to discover the mystery of her past. Pursued by a ruthless king's guard determined to silence her, Dany enlists the help of a smuggler and a bastard who is just as lost as she is. Together, they embark on an adventure to help her find her family and to escape the dangerous King's Landing. A Jonerys AU based on the musical "Anastasia" with a GoT twist
1. The Last of the Targaryens

Once upon a time in Westeros, there lived a royal family whose dynasty had ruled for nearly three hundred years. They seemed a proud family to the smallfolk, untouchable and pristine upon the Iron Throne. But rumors were spreading about King Aerys madness and it was impossible to hide. The Targaryen dynasty was at risk and the heir to the throne, Rhaegar, had made a terrible mistake.

He had kidnapped Lyanna Stark and incited a rebellion. And when the rebellion found its way to King's Landing, no one was safe.

Aerys' other children, Viserys and Daenerys, along with his wife, Rhaella, were supposed to leave the Red Keep before Lannister forces arrived at the city gates. Until the king ordered that they stay with him. Rhaella had watched as her insane husband had been executed by Jaime Lannister and as the soldiers took the castle she held her children close.

She took Viserys and Daenerys through a darkened tunnel, urging them to move quickly and quietly as they ran through the corridor. The shouts of men echoed off the old stone walls.

"This is where we part. Viserys, take your sister, run for the harbor. Sail for Essos." the queen commanded.

Daenerys was too young to fully understand their situation. It hadn't been that long ago that the youngest Targaryen had been attending lessons and feasts in a perfect and sheltered world. Her father's crimes of madness hidden from her.

"But what about you, momma? What will you do?" the young princess asked, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

They dressed simply. Instead of brilliant silks and brocades, she and her brother wore rough spun wool and threadbare brown cloaks. With their brilliant hair hidden under hoods, their mother had ordered them to keep their eyes down.

"You mustn't worry about me. We'll be together in Braavos." Rhaella told her.

More shouts from the soldiers, their footsteps and the clanking of their armor bouncing off the walls.

"Momma, I'm scared."

"You mustn't be Daenerys. You must be brave and strong, like a dragon. Can you do that?"

Daenerys nodded as Rhaella took of her necklace and put it around her daughter's neck. She gave them a push to start them down the hallway.

There were no torches to light the tunnel, the children ran their hands along the wall to find their way. It wasn't long before the horrified scream of a woman filled their ears.

"Momma!" Daenerys cried as Viserys pulled her down the hall, a fresh crop of hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Be quiet Daenerys."

The dark tunnel ended soon enough and they were greeted with harsh sunlight. They were in an alleyway. There were people screaming and running in all directions, easily disguising the children as they moved through the hoards. The narrowly avoided runaway carts and the legs of horses as they ran through the cramped streets. Daenerys' legs began to ache with exhaustion as they tried to make to outpace the soldiers that consumed the city.

With the harbor in sight, Viserys charged on, but Daenerys couldn't keep up. The hole in the wall that would take them to safety was mere yards away. The uneven cobblestones made it hard to get an even footing. Daenerys' foot caught on one and brought her down. Her knee scraped against the stones, her head colliding with the dirty street as people swarmed around. She lifted her head to see if her brother had seen her fall, but he was gone. Daenerys was left in the dust.


	2. A Rumor in King's Landing

"King Robert Baratheon, First of his name. King of the Andals and the first men, protector of the realm. Proclaims that the borders of King's Landing are hereby closed. Citizens will only be permitted to leave with proper documentation provided by the Small Council, the King's Hand, or the King himself." the crier shouted.

"New king, same King's Landing." Jon Snow grumbled to his friend Ser Davos as they walked down the Street of Seeds. " _They tell us times are better, well I say they're not. Can't cook an empty promise in an empty pot. A brighter day is dawning. It's almost at hand. The skies are grey, the walls have ears, and he who argues disappears_."

" _King's Landing is gloomy, a city on the rise._ "

" _It's really very friendly if you don't mind spies_."

The two elderly women stopped their muttering as Jon and Davos walked by. Anyone with a sword on their hip was dangerous.

" _We stand behind our leaders._ "

" _And stand in line for bread_."

The men reached for their sword hilts, a warning for the pair of strangers that passed by. Jon touched his own in defence.

" _We're good and loyal comrades and our love the crowned stag_."

Ser Davos was an excellent negotiator and knew how to deescalate a situation with just words. Jon had only seen him use a sword once.

" _Now everyone is safe with the Targaryen's in their tombs, but two dozen total strangers live in two small rooms._ "

Jon and Davos were the lucky ones. They had taken refuge in an abandoned fabric shop, one raided during the sack of King's Landing. There were still bolts of fabric strewn all about and money hidden below the floorboards.

A few citizens may have left after the rebellion ended, but hundreds more poured in. The increase in people and large number of damaged buildings meant overcrowding.

" _If you hold a revolution, that's the price you pay._ " Davos reminded him, " _But that's such a weary topic_ -"

" _Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!_ "

The herd of women passed by quick on their way to the open air market, but one gripped onto Jon's arm, " _Have you heard, there's a rumor in King's Landing? Have you heard, what they're saying on the street._ "

A vendor leaded out from his stall, "Although the king did not survive, one daughter may be still alive."

" _The Princess Daenerys!_ "

"But please do not repeat."

The man swung back into his stall and drew the drapes that hung over it. the small crowd that had gathered dispersed like a flock of birds from the sept's bell tower. A member of the City Watch passed by.

" _It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery._ "

" _Something whispered in an alleyway, or through a crack._ "

" _It's a rumor that's part of our history_."

Jon heard another gaggle of gossipers as he squeezed through the narrow market place. Crowded for an early morning, it didn't get busy until midday. The rumor of the Princess must have brought all the city folk out of their beds.

"They say her dear royal brother will pay a royal sum. _To someone who can bring the princess back!_ " an old woman muttered to herself as she hobbled over the uneven cobblestones.

"We should've gotten out of King's Landing while we still could. _King's Landing was lovely, when royalty was in. I called myself a knight as though I'd always been._ "

During the reign of the Mad King, Davos would pretend to be an important knight and sneak into feasts, weddings, and even a coronation. If it was important, Davos was there. His insight was important when it came to their business. They crafted fake government documents to help the poor leave and find better lives. All except themselves.

" _I hobnobbed with the royals, but then a change of luck. The king was dead, the loyals fled and just like that we're stuck_."

"Davos, have you heard the rumors about the Princess?"

"Yes. And I already have a grand scheme cooked up. _It's the rumor, the legend the mystery. It's the Princess Daenerys who will help us fly. You and I friend will go down in history. We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say. Dress her up and take her to Essos._ "

"I don't like lying to people, Davos, you know that."

" _Think of the reward her dear old brother would pay. Who else could pull it off, but you and me._ "

The market place was so crowded that there was no room to walk. Children ran between them. Adults stopped to look at things that they couldn't afford, but dreamed of owning. Sunlight filtered through the makeshift roof over the alleyway. Through all the chaos something collided with Jon, forcing his shoulder out of its way.

"Watch it!" he called out.

A girl with a dirty scarf wrapped around her head turned, her eyes cast to the ground. "I'm sorry. I can't lose this job. They're hard to come by now."

Jon frowned at the girl in the faded blue dress that was too small for her. She ducked between people and disappeared down the alleyway. He didn't have much time to think on her as a merchant leaned out of his booth and tapped Jon's shoulder.

" _A dragon for this painting. It's Targaryen, I swear!_ "

" _Ashara Dayne's pajamas, my friend, buy the pair._ " another bartered from across the way.

" _I found this in the palace, initialed with a "D". It could be the Princess's, now what will someone pay?_ "

"We need something of hers to show her royal brother. How much is that music box?" Davos asked the merchant nearest to them.

"Ah. The jewelry box. It's genuine Targaryen, I could never part with it."

It was a poor attempt at bartering. Something that Jon coule put to rest with an empty threat, but Davos was never one to solve things with violence.

"Two loaves of bread, my friend?"

"Done."

Jon sighed. Those were their last loaves of bread. Business had been slow, so they were making no money. They would have to sell off the jewelry box before the plan was even started.

"Do you believe in fairytales, Jon?"

"Once, when I very young."

"We're going to create a fairytale the whole world will believe. _Now it's risky but not more than usual. We'll need papers, we'll need money, we'll need nerves of steel._ "

" _Yes, it's risky,_ a lot _, more than usual._ "

" _We'll try to cross the border with our princess and our plot._ "

" _Hopefully disaster won't ensue_."

" _With luck it'll all go smoothly_ -"

" _And with luck we won't be shot. Who else could pull it off, but me and you._ "

"We'll be rich!"

"We'll be out! And King's Landing will have some more to talk about!"

Another group of gossiping women passed by them, " _I heard it from a person, who assured me it was absolutely true._ _Have you heard, there's a rumor in King's Landing?_ "

A man passing them chimed in, " _Have you heard, my friend, what do you suppose_."

" _A fascinating mystery._ " Jon grumbled.

" _The greatest con in history_." whispered Davos.

" _The princess Daenerys. Alive or dead? Who knows!_ "

The crowd scattered as a member of the City Watch turned a corner. Vendors slipped back into their stalls. The stolen goods hidden below their makeshift tables.


	3. Dany

The sun crested the horizon when Dany awoke, she sat at her little window and looked out at the world as it woke up. Business as usual started below her. Lord Petyr Baelish's brothel was stirring with patrons.

Dany's tiny attic room was her own little corner of the world. No one bothered her there, unless Lord Baelish or Ros needed her. The cold morning air settled through her night shift and Dany shivered. There was a sharp knock at the door and Dany slid off her perch to open it. Ros stood with a piece of parchment, her impatient foot tapped.

"You've got a lot to do today, better get started."

Ros was always matter of fact, sometimes being very blunt, but she was a busy woman. Lord Baelish boasted that Ros was his most prized possession and that only Dany rivaled her beauty. Petyr was always telling Dany she was beautiful, and she heard it a lot from the other patrons too. She was not for sale, but she did roam around and keep the food and drink flowing.

She dressed in the same faded blue dress she had had since Lord Baelish took her in. It had once been a beautiful dress with dagged sleeves that touched the floor. But Dany grew and the dressed now showed her ankles. She cut off the sleeves and opened up the bodice so it would fit better. She braided her hair and covered it with a headscarf before she headed into the street.

There weren't many people on the street yet and the sun started to warm the cobbles under her boots.

" _Little town, it's a quiet village_. _Everyday, like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say-_ "

A chorus of greetings sprung from the various venders and passerby.

" _There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same and bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that I came. To this poor provincial town._ "

"Good morning Dany!"

"Oh, good morning ser."

The baker was putting some rolls on his cart. Fresh baked lemon cakes sat next to them. They looked gooey and sweet. Dany, tempted to take one, stuffed her hands in the pockets of her dress to stop herself.

"And where are you off to today?"

"The cheese shop. Lord Baelish's asked me to pick up some today, but I think I can squeeze a visit in to-."

"That's nice. Maeri, the loaves! Hurry up!"

Dany rolled her eyes and picked up a lemon cake as the baker hurried back inside his shop. The warm cake melted on her tongue, the lemon stinging her taste buds. Whenever Lord Baelish ordered lemon cakes, Dany wasn't allowed to have them. For some reason, the taste reminded her of her childhood, something she couldn't remember.

" _Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_." an elderly woman gossiped, " _Dazed and distracted can't you tell_."

" _Never part of any crowd_. _Cause her head's up on some cloud_." another woman joined in.

Dany continued down the street. She never cared what the people said about her because it didn't matter. She was nobody. Besides, she had somewhere to be.

" _No denying she's a funny girl Dany._ "

There was one thing Dany did enjoy about the streets. Listening to the citizen's conversations as they passed by. A glimpse into the lives of other people.

" _Hello_ "

" _Good day_."

" _How is your family_."

" _Hello_!"

" _Good day_."

" _How is your wife?_ "

" _I need six eggs._ "

" _That's too expensive_!"

" _There must be more than this provincial life._ " Dany wondered.

She pushed open the door to a maester's quarters. There were little ones hidden everywhere, if one knew where to look. This maester was Dany's favorite. He always let her read the scrolls. That was the odd thing about Dany. She couldn't remember her childhood, but she could read the hardest words. Sometimes she taught the other girls in the brothel to read. It was the least she could do, since she had such a gift.

"Ah, Dany!" Maester Boggs greeted.

"Good Morning, I've come to return the book I borrowed."

Maester Boggs climbed down his ladder, the chain around his neck clinked in time with his steps. His quarters were small yet spacious. A fire burned in the hearth and several shelves of scrolls and books. Dany had read everything at least once.

"Done already?"

"I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?"  
"Not since yesterday." Maester Boggs laughed.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll borrow this one."

Dany selected a book bound in a worn cover. It was older than her by centuries, but she loved the way the parchment smelled and the way the book fit into her hand.

"That one? But you've read it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise…"

"If you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But Maester Boggs, I couldn't!" She had never owned anything besides her tattered old dress. This book would be her first real possession.

"I insist."

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

Dany hugged the maester and clutched the book to her chest. The street was even more crowded when she emerged. They all parted for Dany as she walked down the street, already entranced in her book.

" _Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar_."

" _I wonder if she's feeling well_."

" _With a dreamy, far-off look and her nose stuck in a book_."

" _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Dany_."

A gaggle of children had gathered around her near the Merchant's Alley, All wanting to get a look at the parchment in her hands. These were the children that Dany read to when she had time. None of them could read, so she felt it was her responsibility to share stories with them.

" _Oh, isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him, 'till chapter three!_ "

" _Well it's no wonder that she's such a beauty, her looks have got no parallel. But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd._ "

" _Very different from the rest of us._ "

" _She's nothing like the rest of us._ "

" _Yes different from the rest of us is her_."

The bells on the sept rang out their song, calling the people for midday prayer. Dany tucked her book away and hurried down the alley. The day was almost over and she hadn't made it to any of the stops that Lord Baelish had asked her to make.

Throngs of people lined the narrow street as they tried to get peeks at the stolen goods. Robert's Rebellion ended years ago, but there were always new things that belonged to the Targaryen's. On days when she hadn't dreamed away her mornings, she would stop and look at the trinkets.

Dany danced around the people, her light feet carrying her into a roadblock.

"Watch it!"

"I'm sorry." Dany turned and quickly cast her eyes down. "I can't lose this job, they're hard to come by."

When the stranger didn't say anything, she pulled her scarf tighter and hurried off through the crowd again. The cheese merchant wasn't far and she could pick up the wine there. If she was lucky, there would be fermented crab too. The need for cheese wasn't as great as it had been before the Rebellion, so the shops expanded their markets. One could find an array of things in the oddest places.

From the outside the store didn't seem busy, but there was a line of people waiting inside. Dany bumped into a few people, one woman voiced her complaints.

"Things were perfectly find the old way. I'm leaving on the next wagon here."

"Good luck. They've cracked down on paperwork. I hear it's color coded now." the man ahead of her whispered.

"I know a guy. Jon Snow, they call 'im. He's the guy that can get you anything."

A guy that could get you anything. Dany fiddled with the pendant on her necklace, a thing she did ever since she was young. The necklace found with her on the streets of King's Landing. An oval of silver with a engraving on the back. _Together in Braavos_.

"How do I find this Jon Snow?"

The woman considered Dany for a moment, then, in a low voice said, "In the old Broadhurst Tavern on the Street of Silk."

She looked around, "But you didn't hear it from me."

Dany nodded. The Broadhurst Tavern was on the opposite end of the Street of Silk from Lord Baelish's brothel. It was on her route back.


	4. In My Dreams

The sun still burned high in the sky as Dany made her way back. The Broadhurst Tavern was in her sights, the small windows boarded up. She stepped up to the pane and peered through the space between the planks. The inside was dark. Dany could just make out the shape of a huge hearth and a raised platform.

There were two beams across the front door, so Dany went to the back. She squeezed through the narrow alley and found the back door unblocked. She tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge. There had to be another way around. But where?

Dany tried the door handle again before sighing. She leaned against the doorway, defeated, when the door opened and she fell onto the dirty floor of the tavern. A man looked down on her, the man she had bumped into earlier that morning in the marketplace.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"My name's Dany. I'm looking for Jon Snow, they say he can help me." Dany answered from the floor.

A large white dog stalked up to Dany and sniffed her headscarf. The animal's nose pushed it off her head, revealing her silver hair. The man looked at her with strange eyes. It wasn't the way that the patrons looked at her at Lord Baelish's, but something else that Dany couldn't place.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jon, what are you doing? Help the girl up!"

Another man hustled down the stairs and Jon extended his hand to help her up, "I'm sorry, it's just that you look an awful lot like- nevermind. You said you needed my help with something?"

"Yes, I'd like to go Braavos, but in order to do that I need the proper papers."

"I'm very sorry about that dear, but we've stopped production. It's too risky now with all the spies everywhere. I'm Davos, by the way." the other man stated.

"Oh …" Dany felt a strange, warm feeling wash over her. "I know that this is strange, but I saw a show here. Back before the rebellion there was a traveling band of actors. They had painted faces and elaborate costumes. You could tell they weren't from Westeros."

"What do you mean?" Jon shut the door as Dany wandered further into the old tavern.

"I was with my family."

"And what family do you belong to?"

"That's the thing. I don't remember. _They said I was found by the side of the road, there were tracks all around, it had recently snowed. In the darkness and cold, with the wind in the trees. A girl with no name, and no memories, but these._ "

Dany righted an overturned chair and sat down, " _Rain against a window sheets upon a bed. Terrifying nurses whispering overhead. Call the child Dany, give the child a hat. I don't know a thing before that._ "

It was the first time Dany had thought about that night in years. She could still hear the rain and feel the rough spun wool beneath her. The nurses didn't spend much time with Dany, they dressed her in sack and sent her on her way.

" _Traveling the backroads, sleeping in the woods. Taking what I needed, working when I could. Keeping up my courage, foolish as it seems. At night all alone in my dreams._ "

Dany had spent years in odd jobs before Lord Baelish found her sweeping the streets. Though it was hard in the beginning days of the new reign. The crowned stag and his loyals were searching high and low for anyone who posed a threat to the crown. There were daily purges of loyalists who were unable to flee. That was when Lord Baelish made her cover her head when she left the brothel. He didn't want her to be mistaken for a Dayne or a Valeryon or any of the other loyalist families.

" _In my dreams, shadows call. There's a light at the end of a hall. Then my dreams, fade away. But I know it all will come back one day._ "

Dany had strange dreams every night. Dark shadows, screams, bright flames that burned green instead of orange and red. They scared her so much that she when she woke, with heavy breathing and drenched in sweat. But sometimes the dreams were sweet, the terror melting away into golden light.

" _I dream of a city beyond all compare is it Braavos? Braavos._ "

She had heard tales of Braavos from sailors and lords that came to the brothel. A city that floated on water, with wealthy men and women floating along on sleek boats and the most beautiful sunsets.

" _A beautiful river, a bridge by the square and I hear a voice whisper, I'll meet you right there in Braavos! Braavos._ "

Dany touched her pendent. It was the only clue she had to who she was before. She heard it in her dreams too. A woman's voice said, "We'll be together in Braavos." Her voice was soothing. Something deep inside Dany felt connected to the voice.

" _You don't know what it's like. Not to know who you are. To have lived in the shadows and traveled this far. I've seen flashes of fire, heard the echoes of screams, but I still have this faith in the truth of my dreams._ "

" _In my dreams, it's all real. And my heart has to much to reveal. And my dreams, seem to say. Don't be afraid to go on. Don't give up hope, come what may! I know it all will come back. One Day!_

"So, can you help me?"

"We would like to. Actually, we're going to Braavos as well. But we only have three scrolls made up. One for me, one for Jon and one for the Princess Daenerys."

"We're going to reunite the lost Princess with her brother." Jon affirmed.

"You do resemble her. The same lavender eyes."

"Targaryen eyes."

"Aerys' chin."

"Rhaella's smile."

Dany had heard enough. "Are you trying to tell me that you think that _I_ am Daenerys."

Jon assessed her once more, while Davos smiled with hope.

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you're both mad."

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you." Jon stated.

"No one knows what happened to her." Davos added.

"You're looking for family in Braavos."

"Her family is in Braavos."

"Ever thought about the possibility?"

"What, that I could be royalty?" Dany crossed her arms over her chest.

Both men nodded.

"Well I don't know. The Targaryens were evil and they're enemies of the crown. Even just uttering their name is treason. Pretending to be one would bring worse things … but I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess."

Dany fiddled with her necklace as she chewed her lip.

"And somewhere… one little girl is." Davos stated.

"If I don't remember who I am …"

Dany knew to choose her next words with care, they were powerful.

"Then who's to say I'm not the lost princess. And if I'm not, the Prince will know right away and it's all an honest mistake."

"But if you are, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back!" Davos cheered.

"Either way, it gets you to Braavos."

"Then it's a deal! When do we begin?"  
"Be here tomorrow morning and we'll begin training." Davos confirmed.

Dany, filled with excitement, picked up her basket and headed out the door.

The streets were calm, not as many people now that midday had passed. Dany made her way back to Lord Baelish's Brothel trying to conceal the excitement in her gait. She wanted to skip and smile and sing, but that was suspicious behavior. Normal people didn't skip and smile on their way home from the market.

Business at the brothel was picking up when Dany returned through the backdoor. The scents and sounds of sex filled the air. Dany set her basket down in the kitchen so the servants could take care of the things she bought. She hid her book behind her back.

"Well, there she is! Where in the seven hells have you been?" one of the whores gossiped.

"I was just getting the things Lord Baelish asked for."

"Took ya an awful long time."

"The lines were long."

The whores snickered and elbowed each other as they took slices of cheese from the basket. Someone snatched Dany's book from her hands. She whipped around to see Ros holding it hostage. Dany reached for it, but she raised her arm higher.

"I think this is what's held her up for so long."

Dany lowered her head.

"Come with me." Ros gripped Dany's arm and dragged her through the hallways up to Dany's little room.

"Whether you like it or not, this is your future. Get your head of these stories, these fantasies. _We're the pleasures of the night time, that fade at dawn. Selling treasures of the night time, till night is gone._ "

Ros sat the book on the crate that served as Dany's table. She placed her hands on Dany's shoulders.

" _And then when the party's over, everybody's gone away. We stare at an empty day. What is there to do or say._ "

" _Night time is where we live. Night is when we give everything we have to give. Most lovers can rejoice we don't have a choice, we just know we have to give. That's why the day can never be bright for the girls of the night._ "

Dany shook off her hands and walked toward the window. The burning sun sat low in the sky, turning the brilliant blue to shades of red and purple.

" _Somewhere I know there's a someday that just for me. Everybody has a someday, so why not me._ "

" _Dany, do you really need to fill your heart with empty dreams._ "

Ros turned Dany's shoulders to look at her.

" _You'll always be what you are. Stop chasing that distant star._ _Night time is when we live, night is when we give, everything we have to give._ "

Ros had always been a caring figure to Dany, but right then she didn't understand Dany at all.

" _I have dreams._ "

" _Most lovers can rejoice, we don't have a choice, we just know we have to give._ " Ros continued.

" _I have a choice_." _Dany insisted._

" _That's why the day can never be bright, for the girls of the night._ "

" _Fly away, fly away, let me find wings._ " Dan went to her window and spread her arms out as if she were about to take fight. " _Let me be the girl I want to be._ "

She could feel the breeze under her arms, brushing the loose tendrils of her hair from her face.

" _I'm afraid to fly away. For all I have is here._ " Ros stood next Dany at the window.

Dany took her hand, " _I have my hopes_."

" _I have a child. And children must be fed. Forget your hopes, or you will be misled._ "

Ros looked out the window to the dark sky. The place where the sun greeted Dany every morning, " _With the dawn, we disappear._ "

" _Then why am I still here?_ " Dany asked.

The two sat down on the ledge of the window, holding each other's hands.

" _Ask me to share your fantasies dear, but don't ask me where tomorrow is. Don't ask me where to find happiness, though I know for sure where sorrow is._ "

" _Sorrow is where the dark meets the light._ " Ros lamented.

" _Some day I pray my fears will take flight._ " Dany looked to the window again, where stars peeked through. They twinkled their hopeful light at Dany, beckoning her to join them. Maybe one day.

" _Sorrow is where all hope fades from sight, for the girls of the night._ "

" _We're the girls of the night. Just the girls of the night._ "


	5. Learn to Do It

It was early when Dany returned to the Broadhurst Tavern. After learning of her fate last night, she couldn't sleep and had slipped away extra early to ensure that she wouldn't have to see any of the other girls.

"How do you become the person you'd forgotten you ever were?" she asked Davos and Jon, who looked at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Take a deep breath," Davos smiled, "Close your eyes and imagine another time. Another world."

Dany did as told and sat back into her chair, a soft smile on her lips.

" _You were born in a palace by the sea_."

" _A palace by the sea_." Jon echoed.

"Could it be?"

"Yes it's so! _You rode horseback when you were only three_."

"Horseback riding, me?"

Dany gave Davos in incredulous look. She didn't know of anyone that could ride horseback at three years old.

" _Horses name-_ " Jon cut in.

" _Romeo. You threw tantrums and terrorized the cook_. Ha! _How the palace shook_."

"Charming child."

Dany glared at Jon and tried to swat him

"Wrote the book. _But you'd behave when you father gave that look_.

" _Imagine how it was. You're long forgotten past. We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast._ "

Jon and Davos swept Dany out of her seat.

"Now, let's see you walk. Head up! Regal bearing! Now! _Shoulders back and stand up tall and do not walk but try to float_."

Dany tried to do what they were telling her. Her chin jutted up and her shoulders tilted so far back that it threw her off balance. Her first couple steps were slow and took her off course.

" _I feel a little foolish_. Am I floating?"

Two more steps and Dany was on her butt in the middle of the floor.

"Like a sinking boat." Jon grumbled as he helped her up.

"You give a bow."

Dany awkwardly bent at her waist, "What happens now?"

"Your hand receives a kiss."

Davos kissed her hands and Dany pulled it back with fright.

" _Most of all remember this. If I can learn to do it. You can learn to do it._ " Davos assured her.

" _Something in you knows it._ " Jon took her hand

" _There's nothing to it._ "

Davos and Jon looped their arms through Dany's, " _Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe._ "

Walking with them was easier than doing it on her own. And it felt much more comfortable, the posture and stride coming easier.

" _You can learn to do it too._ "

That was the end of her lesson that day. Dany went back to the brothel with everything Lord Baelish tasked her with. She headed straight to her room, avoiding the glares of the girls and the gaze of Ros.

The next morning Dany set out again to the abandoned tavern. Her lesson for the day would be table etiquette, something Dany had never had to worry about. She ate alone, in her room and even those occasions were rare. Davos decided that it was a smart idea for Jon to teach her.

" _Now, elbows in and sit up straight and do not slurp the broiled hen._ "

"I never cared for broiled hen."

Dany punctuated her declaration with a fanciful twirl of her fork.

"She said that like a Targaryen." Davos laughed.

"The samovar."

"The caviar."

"Desert! And then goodnight?" Dany asked with hope, standing.

" _Not until you get this right_."

Davos and Jon each put a hand on her shoulders and sat her back down. Dany huffed and crossed her arms.

" _If I can learn to do it, You can learn to do it. Pull yourself together and you'll pull through it. Tell yourself it's easy and it's true. You can learn to do it too._ "

"Have you been studying?" Davos asked.

Dany nodded. Every night she would curl up in her window with one of the scrolls and books they gave her to read. All of them were records of Targaryen history, but none of them were boring. The Targaryens were fascinating and they filled Dany's dreams with bright colored dragons and warm fire.

"Who is your great grandmother?" Davos asked.

"Betha Blackwood."

Dany didn't hesitate, she knew Daenerys' immediate family.

"Great Great Grandmother?"

That one was harder.

"Uh- Dyanna Dayne."

"Your best friend is-" Jon began.

"My older brother Viserys."

Dany interrupted him, she knew who Daenerys' best friend would be. The person she spent the most time with.

"Wrong! Your best friend is."

"I know who my best friend is." Dany snapped, giving Jon her most hateful glare.

"What a temper."

"I don't like being contradicted."

She stood right in front of him, rising on her tiptoes to appear more intimidating.

"That makes two of us." Jon scoffed.

Sensing the tension, Davos spoke. "Continuing on!"

He grabbed Dany's hand to lead her away from Jon, but she thrashed away.

" _I've had it! And I hate you both. I'm sorry that we ever met. I'm hungry, and I'm frightened, and I'm only human don't forget. I don't remember anything. Get out! And let me be!_ "

Dany turned away from them, hugging herself. If anyone found out about their meetings she would be labeled a criminal, her life would be at stake.

" _Dany, darling, look at me._ " Davos sighed, taking Dany's face in his palms.

" _We're all frightened, well slightly, now and then. Shall we start again. Take a breath, count to ten._ "

Dany closed her eyes and drew in a large breath.

" _You have courage and strength you barely know. So blow that little nose. And dry those pretty eyes. A princess like your majesty can do this if she tries._ Ready?"

"Set!"

"Go!"

Davos unrolled a large scroll with names printed on it. Dany had never seen it before.

" _Now here's your great aunt Daella._ "

" _How she frolicked, on the Volga_."

"Oh."

Dany never knew that one. She tried her best to commit the name and face to memory. Her great aunt Daella love her ships. Maybe she even had one named after a dragon.

" _Your distant cousin Aenys, loved his spiced wine._ " Davos said.

" _Got it Dany?_ "

"No."

They were moving too fast. She worried that there wouldn't be time for her to learn all of the family members. They were leaving King's Landing in two days, it had taken her three days to look over all of the family trees and Dany was still uncertain as to which member started the Blackfyre rebellion or through which aunt she was related to the Baratheons.

" _The Lord of Oldenburg was short_."

" _Baela of Baden_ -"

Dany knew Baela of Baden, she had seen her on one of the scrolls yesterday!

" _Had a-_ "

" _Wart_." Jon cut her off before she could get her answer out.

" _Count Sergei_?"

" _Wore a feathered hat_."

" _I hear he's gotten rather fat_."

Count Sergei! Dany remembered him. " _And I recall his yellow cat!_ "

Davos turned to Jon, "I don't believe we told her that."

" _If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it!_ " Dany cheered as she looped her arms through her two companions.

" _Pull yourself together, and we'll pull through it._ "

" _Tell yourself it's easy!_ "

Davos let out his mighty laugh and enveloped Dany in a hug.

" _And it's true!_ "

" _You can learn to do it!_ "

Davos and Jon bowed to her with formality, as if she really was the lost princess.

" _Nothing to it!_ " Dany smiled as she curtseyed to each of them, giving her skirt a little swish as she did. Her own little Dany flare to a rigid custom.

Dany jumped on the table in the center of the room, " _You can learn to do it_ -"

"Review!" Davos called out

"The caviar, the boiled hen, the samovar, the feathered hat, the cousin drank, the duke was short. And here a wart and there a cat. The horses name was Romeo, so tell me something new!" She rattled off, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ha!" Davos and Jon cheered.

"Ah!" Dany squealed as Jon lifted her off the table

" _You can learn to do it, too!_ "


	6. My King's Landing

There was only one day until Dany left King's Landing. One day until she was free. One day until she started the journey to her family. After she took care of her list for Lord Baelish, she was late for her last meeting with Jon and Davos. They were finalizing the details of their departure and travel to Braavos.

Dany was so worried about getting to the tavern too late, that she wasn't watching her path. If it wasn't for the gleam of polished armor, she would have run into a member of the King's Guard. She stopped herself just a few inches short of the breastplate. Her quick movement caused her scarf to fall away from her face.

"Dany."

She scrambled to correct her scarf before looking up to face the knights.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Ser Jorah Mormont. I've been sent by the queen."

"Oh."

Dany tried to hide her surprise and fear, but was sure she failed. She looked at the ground as Ser Jorah's soldiers closed in around her and guided her toward their destination. The Castle. Dany knew what this meant. She'd been found out. One more day and Dany would have been a free woman headed to her future with a family, now she would be a dead woman.

She looked to the sky, this would be her last time feeling the sun warm her skin. They would put her in a black cell for sure. She was a traitor to the crown.

They herded Dany through a series of halls until they stopped at a door. Dany knew that the queen sat behind that door. But when she was ushered into the room, she saw no one. It was an empty room that wasn't used for anything. The door shut and Dany, startled, spun to see who was behind her. It was Ser Jorah.

"I thought you said the queen sent for me?"

"She sent me to question you."

"I see."

"There have been rumors that a certain member of the royal family survived the sack of King's Landing and is living in the city. And that you look a lot like her."

"And where did you hear that, the men at Lord Baelish's brothel? They're all flatterers, they'll say anything to get … attention."

" _Be very careful of these rumors that prevail. Be very careful what you say. I was a boy who lived the truth behind the tale. And no one got away._ "

Dany looked to the floor again. He was a liar. Viserys and his sister got away, even if it was just a rumor.

" _I saw the children as the soldiers closed the gate. The youngest daughter and her pride. My father leaving on the night they met their fate. His sword by his side._ "

Ser Jorah walked to the window and looked out. Dany chanced a look up, eyeing him with skepticism. Did he want a confession? Did he want her to give up Jon and Davos?

" _The Neva flows, a new wind blows, and soon it will be spring. The leaves unfold, the King lies cold. A revolution is a simple thing._ "

He turned back to Dany. She snapped her gaze back to the floor.

"I heard the shouts. I heard the screams. But it's the silence after I remember most."

" _The world stopped breathing and I was no longer a boy. My father shook his head and told me not to ask. My mother side he died of shame. But I believe he did a proud and vital task. And in my father's name._ "

" _The Neva flows, a new wind blows and soon it will be spring. The leaves unfold, the King lies cold. Could I have pulled the trigger, If i'd been told?_ "

" _Be careful what a dream may bring. A revolution is a simple thing._ "

"I can trust that I will hear no more rumors of the Princess Daenerys."

"Of course." Dany answered.

"Then you may go. My men will escort you out of the castle, but from there you are on your own."

"Thank you, Ser Jorah."

He opened the door and Dany saw herself out, guided by two King's Guard members. As soon as she was past the gates she knew that she needed to tell Jon and Davos.

Dany knew she would find them in the Broadhurst Tavern, but what she didn't expect was to be greeted by Jon and Davos' worried faces on the street.

"Where have you been?" Jon asked as he rushed to her side.

"The queen knows, at least, I think she does. She sent a King's Guard member to question me."

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" Davos asked.

"Of course not. He only mentioned the rumor of Daenerys, he never asked if I planned on leaving."

"Well that's good. We're safe… for now. Jon, help Dany back to Littlefinger's, I'm going to go back to the tavern to finish packing."

Jon sighed as Davos walked away. Dany followed him as they walked along the cobblestones toward the Street of Silk.

"Why do you hate me?" Dany asked as she fiddled with her necklace.

Jon scoffed, "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do. Ever since our first lesson you've done nothing correct me and treat me like I'm less than you. You know nothing about me, Jon."

"You don't know anything about me either."

"I know that you're Jon Snow. Snow is a bastard's name."

"We don't need to talk about this."

Dany opened her mouth to retort, but Jon put his hand over her mouth. She shoved his arm away.

"How dare you-"

"Shut up."

"I will not."

"Dany. Shut. Up."

It was then that Dany saw the group of men huddled around a fire at the dead end of the street. They looked up at the sound of Jon and Dany's argument.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Snow." One of the men called out.

There wasn't much distance between the two groups and soon the men were right in front of them.

"Say, who's your friend. She's awfully pretty."

Dany swatted away the grimey hand that attempted to pull down her hood.

"And firey. Let us have a go at her."

The next thing Dany knew, the blade of Jon's sword was in between her and the other men. She took a couple steps back, trying to hide herself behind Jon. The first of the men challenged Jon, the other two were more interested in Dany.

As they encircled her, she felt her hands grow damp with sweat and her heart pound in her ears. She had never fought someone before. Sure patrons at Lord Baelish's got a little bold sometimes, but they were easily put in their place.

A man grabbed her arm and she spun around to punch him in the nose. It was strong enough to do the job. The hilt of a knife glinted in the light of the fire. Dany tried to reach for it but another man grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He reeked of alcohol and Dany struggled against his arms before she slammed the heel of her boot down onto his foot.

She managed to grab his dagger and slash the man's arm.

"You little bitch." He swore as he lunged at Dany.

She stepped out of the way and let her drunken attacker run himself into the wall. The next assailant lunged for Dany, but she drove the dagger into his heart and tried to keep her stomach at the sickening sound it made.

The body fell and Dany saw Jon standing over the last man, breathless and covered in blood.

"Where did you learn to use a knife?"

"That's what you're concerned about?"

Jon rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword.

"I don't know how to use a knife. I saw it in his belt and decided that any weapon would be better than no weapon. You have it much easier."

"Why?"

"Because you're a man. Others don't see you as an easy target."

" _I grew up on the sly. In the gutters and the streets of King's Landing. Just a kid on the fly, getting good at getting by in King's Landing._ "

Jon lead Dany through an alleyway, lit only by torches. They passed under a clothesline and Jon pulled a blanket off, wrapping it around his shoulders.

" _I've batered for a blanket, stolen for my bread. Learned to take my chances and use my head. A Northern rat is clever, clever or he ends up dead._ "

He tossed the threadbare fabric at Dany. She smiled and folded it up. It would make a wonderful new sheet for her mattress.

" _Boils down to there are some who survive, some who don't. Some give up, some give in, me I won't. Black and blue, welcome to My King's Landing._ "

Jon gave a little spin, his arms wide and motioning to the buildings that surrounded them. He lept onto a stack of crates with Dany following. They found themselves on a roof, trying to keep balance on the slanted surface.

" _Standing here you can see from the spires to the piers of King's Landing. I'd be down on that quay selling stolen souvenirs of King's Landing._ "

The quay was just beyond the wall that separated King's Landing from the Blackwater Bay. Even in the dark, Dany could see the ships bobbing in the water. She had never been on a ship before, but that was due to change in a few days time.

" _The palaces above and alleyways below. Funny when a city is all you know. How even when you hate it, something in you loves it so._ "

Jon stepped to the neighboring roof and extended his hand to help Dany over the small gap. He pointed to the corner of two streets, " _That's where I learned my stuff, in some rough company. There's a boy growing up, who was me. All I've been, all I'll be._ "

He led her down the stairs on a side of the building and down to the street, leading her through the dark and twisting alley.

" _We can do what we're told, we can go where we're lead. But I learned from my father to see what's ahead. Nothing here to hold me, no one that I owe. Funny how a boy can grow, funny how a city tells you when it's time to go._ "

Jon stopped running and gazed around him. The alley ended on top of a hill, not one of the great ones, but one high enough that they were able to see over the city. Dany stopped a few steps ahead of Jon, admiring the sight of the glinting fire light of the city.

" _Boils down to there are some who have walls yet to climb. You and I on the fly just in time. But tonight, there's a sky and quite a view._ "

He gestured around them, his eyes finding Dany's and offering a soft smile.

" _Welcome to My King's Landing._ "

Dany smiled back as they looped their arms together and descended the hill. She led Jon to the back door of the brothel instead of the front, less people would notice them together that way.

"Thank you for making sure I got back safely. And for saving my life back there."

"I think you saved your own life."

Dany smiled, but something in Jon's face waivered.

"What is it?"

He grimaced and clutched his side.

"You're hurt-"

"I'm fine."

"Well, you can't wander the city like this. Stay here tonight."

"Dany, I-"

"You're staying here. It's the least I can do."

The edge in her voice told Jon to shut up and accept her help. So he did, letting Dany lead him through the back door of a brothel.


	7. Once Upon A Lost Flicker

Dany led Jon through the kitchen, trying to avoid the gazes of the working women, which was an impossible task. One of the girls spotted Dany with a strange man and cornered her and Jon.

"My, my Dany. I thought Littlefinger told you to stay indoors at night."

Dany opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a group of girls entering the kitchen.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Who's this you've brought?"

"Lyla, he's hurt. And he's staying here tonight." Dany defended as she ushered Jon through the door of the servants stairs.

"Ros won't be too happy when she finds out you've let a man stay here for free."

"She can be angry all she wants, it doesn't matter to me."

The girls backed off and Dany slammed the door shut behind her.

Once in her attic room, Dany hurried around lighting candles and Jon settled himself into the broken chair. Dany lit her thickest candle and sat on the barren wood floor next to Jon. She reached for his wounded torsol, but he shrugged away.

"Let me see."

Jon relented and held the fabric out of the way as Dany looked at his wound. One of the men had caught him with a knife. The bleeding had slowed, but there was still fresh blood leaking with every breath he took.

Dany took the wet cloth she sneaked from the kitchen and cleaned the cut. They were silent as she dressed the wound, but Jon was curious.

"Why do you stay here? It's obvious that they don't treat you right."

"I can't just leave. You've seen what it's like on the streets for a woman. And besides, Lord Baelish has always been nice to me. There are others who have it worse. And we leave soon, there's no sense in changing now."

"If we can find the money for passage."

There had been a bump in their plan, as of late. After being caught by the King's Guard, Davos learned that the fares for a caravan had spiked because of the crackdown. What would have bought them passage for three and a large dog, wouldn't cover one ticket.

Silence fell between the two, an awkward pause, neither of them sure what their next move was.

"There's something I want to give to you."

Jon reached into his satchel and ruffled through the countless papers he kept in there. From the mess he produced a small wooden box and held it out to Dany. She took the box in her hands and inspected it.

"The man I got it from stole it from the palace. It belonged to her once, Daenerys, but it's broken. I can't get the bloody thing open."

Then she saw it, the little gear hidden by a small piece of the wood. When she turned it, the box gave a little click. Dany lifted the lid with the caution of a young child.

"How did you do that?"

The lid of the box was painted with bears and dragons and horses, all posed around a small mirror. The softest velvet lined the inside of the box and there was a little indented shape in the middle, meant to hold something. A strange, haunting tune twinkled from an unknown place, playing in Dany's ear.

" _Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember._ " Dany, losing herself in the magic of the music box, ran her hand over the scene. She cradled the little chest as if it were the most fragile object in the world.

" _And a song someone sings. Once upon a lost flicker._ "

Looking past Jon, Dany clutched the box to her chest and stood.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm._ "

She swayed with the tune, her bare feet forgetting the rough floors. She moved like a tree branch in the wind.

" _Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._ "

The twinkling tune crescendoed into a full song. Voices joined and Dany was no longer in her little attic room, but in a grand hall. People dressed in the finest clothes moved around her, laughing and dancing. Everything was colorless, the vision playing out in hues of grey and white.

A man and woman walked toward her. The woman was beautiful, a silver crown atop her white hair and in a flowing grey gown. And next to her, a tall man with the same hair and crown. The King and Queen. Dany meant to step out of their way, but the pair walked right through her.

After them, two boys walked past. A tall graceful one, who looked like the King, with deep grey eyes. A shorter, his nose turned up at everything, he marched after his brother. Rhaegar and Viserys.

And lastly, holding her head like a queen, came Daenerys. She was so young. Aerys scooped her up into his arms and laughed, the queen petting Daenerys' white hair. A warm feeling spread through Dany, a soft smile grew on her face.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm._ "

She reached out to the King and Queen in front of her.

" _Horses prance through a silver storm._ "

Dany backed away, the urge to cry tearing at her throat. They were what Dany had wanted all her life. Home. Love. Family.

" _Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._ "

People swirled around her again, becoming a blur of grey and white.

" _Far Away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember._ "

The dancer grew thicker and Dany lost sight of the royal family. She was caught in the spin, a tear escaping and trailing down her cheek.

" _Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember._ "

The grey haze faded, leaving Dany in her little attic room. Gone was the grandeur of the great hall and the luxurious silks and the dazzling jewels.

" _And a song, someone sings. Once upon a lost flicker._ "

The twinkling tune returned, a lonely sound in the hollow room. Goosebumps raised on Dany's skin. A final ringing note and Dany closed the music box.

"Dany?"

"There's something I want to give you too."

She set the box down and reached behind her neck to unclasp her necklace. The one possession she had that connected her to her unknown past. The silver pendant with the red jewel and the stamp on the back, T _ogether in Braavos_.

Dany held it out to him, "The sisters tell me that they found it around my neck after my accident. They told me not to tell anyone unless I trusted them."

Jon took the pendant into his hands and examined it.

"Is it enough?"

"I think it could be enough to get us on the next caravan out of here and passage to Braavos, with money to spare."

Dany's face lit up as Jon said, "I think you've saved our lives again."


	8. Stay, I Pray You

It was the day Dany, Jon, and Davos were set to leave King's Landing. They were gathered near the Dragon Gate, along with the other citizens hoping for a better life. Ghost laized at Jon's feet as he and Davos checked over their papers, Dany sat on the ground next to the big dog and read her book.

Davos knelt down and whispered into Dany's ear, "All of these people are Targaryen loyalists. The crown is glad to be rid of them."

Someone whistled and everyone shuffled to get their things in order. A man bumped into Dany. He apologized and helped her up, she adjusted the scarf around her head. The man looked into her eyes for a good second before kneeling and kissing her hand.

"Seven blessings upon you, your Grace."

"And to you." Dany replied.

The man continued on, Davos and Jon pulled her away. Conversing with a loyalist was treason and they were already suspicious as it was.

"Caravan for Duskendale, now boarding." someone called.

" _How can I desert you? How to tell you why? Coachmen, hold the horses. Stay, I pray you._ " a man sang.

Dany recognized the melody and searched for the voice. It was the man who bumped into her.

" _Let me have a moment. Let me say goodbye._ "

" _To bridge and river, forest and waterfall. Orchard sea and sky._ "

The people around them joined in his lament, humming a sweet harmony.

" _Harsh and sweet and bitter to leave it all. I'll bless my homeland till I die._ "

" _How to break the tie? We have shed our tears and shared our sorrows._ _Though the scars remain and tears will never dry. I'll bless my homeland till I die._ " they all sang.

" _Never to return_." Dany realized

" _Finally breaking free_." Jon joined, standing next to Dany.

" _You are all I know, you have raised me._ "

King's Landing was Jon's home too and he left behind more of a home than Dany was.

" _How to turn away? How to close the door?_ "

Davos picked up his pack and joined them.

" _How to go where I have never gone before?_ "

" _How can I desert you, how to tell you why? Coachmen, hold the horses. Stay, I pray you. Let me have a moment. Let me say goodbye._ "

A chorus of 'ahs' followed, all of the passengers singing their familiar tune. In the spontaneous moment of love for King's Landing, for Westeros, Dany realized how much she was going to miss it. The Seven Kingdoms were all she knew.

" _Harsh and sweet and bitter to leave it all. I'll bless my homeland, till I die_."

" _I'll bless my homeland_ …"

Davos gathered his things and boarded their wagon of the caravan.

" _I'll bless my homeland_ …"

Jon patted Ghost and boarded the wagon as well. Dany picked up her small satchel and put her book inside.

" _I'll bless my homeland_ … ' _Till I die._ "

She took one last look at the city around her, committing it's red bricks and terrible smell to her memory. _I will return to you_ , she promised herself, _and when I do, it will be with my brother. We'll make this world better_.

The caravan made good time. By midday, King's Landing's high walls had faded into green trees for miles all around.

"Davos, when we get to Braavos, what do we do next?" Dany asked.

"In order to meet His Royal Majesty, you'll have to get you'll have to get through his most trusted advisor, Melisandre of Asshai."

"Is she a difficult woman to impress?"

Davos sighed, "She is. She's a red priestess. I met her what seems like a hundred years ago. At court she was the most beautiful, most mysterious woman I had ever seen. I hope she's happy to see me. Be honest, Davos, how could she not be? _I may have gotten fatter, but maybe that won't matter. Bottom line … I'll win her._ "

" _We'll do some reminiscing. She'll see what she's been missing. Over wine… and dinner._ "

Dany marveled at the notion of a real a fancy dinner with strong wine and seven courses. She imagined she would eat until she could no longer fit into her gowns.

" _And though I know I've grown a tiny bit gray, some women say I look distinguished that way._ _I'll bow as though I'm still a frisky young pup,_ " Davos mocked bowed from his seat on the wagon, " _Let's hope that I can straighten up._ "

" _If she says no, we'll all lay low. And we'll go from there!_ "

Davos rubbed his back and Dany chuckled, drawing the attention of the other passengers. She dropped her gaze to her lap, fiddling with her hands.

" _Hands shaking, heart thund'ring, meet the royal mess._ "

Dany looked up at the bright sky. The woman across from her gave an odd look and Dany answered it with a nervous smile.

" _Start smiling, stop wondering, why did I say yes?_ "

To her right, Jon was staring at her again.

" _This chance is all I've got._ "

He took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, " _Keep grip and take a deep breath and soon we'll know what's what. Put on our show, rewards will flow and we'll go from there._ "

" _And we'll go from there._ " Dany agreed.

She tried to share Jon's assurance, but her heart was still thundering in her chest. She tried to focus on the sun that was still high in the sky and warm on her face.

" _Oh what a lovely ride!_ "

" _And what a lovely day!_ " the lady across from her agreed.

" _For a totally illegal-_ " Dany whispered.

" _Lovely getaway!_ "

Dread filled Dany again. Her mind removed from the sunshine and warm weather to her nervousness.

" _Hand Shaking_ , _heart thund'ring_."

Jon noticed Dany's fussing and rolled his eyes, " _Meet The Royal Mess_."

" _Start smiling_." Jon prompted, nudging Dany. She didn't move and continued shaking like an anxious child.

" _Why did I say yes?_ "

At Jon's remark, Dany reminded herself that this was her opportunity, " _This chance is all I've got, keep a grip and take a deep breath and soon we'll know what's what._ "

" _But no more doubt_." Davos declared.

" _No time to spare_ "

" _We're nearly out_! _So let's prepare_."

" _We're on our way, to who knows where and we'll go from there!_ "

" _We'll go from there_!"

The wagon caravan jerked to a stop. Hurried whispers broke out all around them. They were a wagon full of wanted people, escaping the harsh reality of their fates. Dany's nerves turned her grip on Jon's hand to iron. His jaw clenched and she knew that it took everything in him not to look at her. She pulled her bag close to her chest.

A man in armor ordered everyone off the wagon and with their gazes fixed to the ground, they got off. The guards ripped a man from their line. Dany did her best to keep her gaze controled, the littlest gesture could get her killed, but she still glanced. It was the man who had recognized her as Daenerys.

She continued to watch as they forced the man to kneel. A sword was drawn, the late evening sun light catching on the blade.

 _The dark tunnel. Screams. "But what about you Momma? What will you do." The terrifying sound of wood splitting. "You musn't worry about me. We'll be together in Braavos." A sword cutting through flesh_.

"No!" Dany yelled.

"Calm her down."

Jon enveloped Dany with his arms, she buried her face into the rough fabric of his cloack. Through her tears she whispered frantic apologies. To Jon, to Davos, to the man who lost his life.

"It's okay. It's okay."

She kept her head down as Jon guided her away from the line of people. He pressed the handle of a dagger into the palm of her hand and Dany knew at once what the next move was.

"And where do you think you're going?" one of the armored men demanded.

"The girl's scared of gruesome things. I'm only trying to calm her down."

Dany took off into the forest, Jon and Davos not far behind.

"After them!"

She hiked her skirts away from her feet as she darted through the trees. She glanced behind, they were close, the two men chasing her. Their hands were at the hilts of their swords. They were larger and heavier, but Dany was lithe and small, something she could use to her advantage.

A few paces ahead, Dany hid herself behind a tree. She remembered the dagger in her hand, weighing it in her hand. When the click of the armor, she sprung and drove the dagger through his neck. Hot, red blood stained her hand as the body fell away. There was still one more.

As the last man unsheathed his sword and charged at Dany, she scrambled for the sword of the dead man. It was insane, she knew that. She'd never used a sword in her life and weapon was so heavy that she couldn't lift it very high. He made a false lunge, releasing his menacing cackle when she jumped back. Dany's stomach twisted as she and the guard squared off.

She took a step back, her cloak tangling in her legs and pulling her to the ground. The man raised his sword above his helm covered head. Dany squeezed her eyes closed and waited for the worst, her breath caught in her throat.

Then a panicked scream, the sound of bones crunching. She opened her eyes with caution and saw Ghost with bloody jowls. Branches snapped as another figure burst through the trees. Dany grasped the sword with anticipation, but it was Jon, just a few seconds shy of being a knight in shining armor. The dead man's sword fell as Dany wrapped her shaking arms around Jon. He held her and stroked her hair as they tried to catch their breath.

Davos stepped through the broken branches, "We've lost them."

He looked at the two dead men on the ground, then to Jon and Dany.

"Did she… nevermind. It's a long way to Duskendale by foot, so we'd better get started."


	9. Journey To The Past

"So she escaped?"

"Yes, your grace. We asked the other girls at the brothel, they all say that she left on her daily errands and never came back. Although she did bring an unknown man last back with her last night. And the news we received from the soldiers who intercepted the caravan confirmed that she and her associates made it out of the city and are headed for Duskendale. They'll most likely board a ship and head to Braavos."

The Queen sighed, "Why is it that whenever I send your men to do tasks of the utmost importance, they never get done?"

Cersei stood, her chin raised like a proud lioness.

"Their orders were to kill the loyalist, your grace. My men only realized it was the girl when she tried to escape."

"That doesn't matter, you alone will hunt her down. I don't care if you have to sail to Asshai to get it done. The girl will _die_."

"But, your grace, _she's an underhanded girl, an act of desperation. And to my consternation, I let her go._ _She wants what she can get, is that a fair depiction? Does she believe her fiction? It's hard to know._ "

"You know your mission. See to it that it is completed this time. Or there won't be a next time."

Ser Jorah opened his mouth to speak again, but the Queen held up her hand.

"That is all."

Once alone in the hall, Ser Jorah continued to ponder his mission.

" _Is it innocence of guile? Or nothing but a childish act of will?_ "

A clear picture of Dany's mysterious eyes burned in Jorah's mind. The first time he saw her he could have sworn they were the same lilac of her father's, the Targaryen eyes. But once he looked closer, they didn't hold the same fire. Only fear and naivete, all the things that still marked her as a child.

" _She doesn't know she needs you, she willfully misleads you. But still. Still._ "

" _A son becomes a man at his father's knee. If my father asked questions, well, where would we be?_ "

Ser Jorah's father went to war against the Targaryen's. To protect the people of the Seven Kingdoms from a terrible tyrant and those who would follow him. His father didn't ask questions when the time came. Neither would Ser Jorah. He went to the stables to get his horse.

" _She's nothing but a child, a waif that needs protection. I feel a strange connection, I can't allow._ "

He recalled how strong she tried to appear, how she tried to hide her guilt. Ser Jorah thought his warning was strong enough to discourage her fantasy.

" _She said it's all a game. She trembles like a flower, but in her there's a power. I see that now. I am nothing but a man, with nothing but his orders to fulfill._ "

She had Targaryen eyes, Jorah couldn't deny it. One look into them and it took him back to the rebellion and all that it cost his family.

" _I'm innocent she cries, but then you see her eyes. Then something in them tells you that she absolutely lies. Until your heart replies. But still. Still._ "

Ser Jorah mounted his horse and took off for Duskendale to follow the Targaryen girl.

"C'mon Dany! You can see Duskendale and the Narrow Sea from the top of this hill!" Davos called.

"I'll be there in just a minute."

After the incident at the caravan, the group walked through Rosby to the Old Stone Inn where they managed to get two horses for a fair price and rode to Duskendale. They spent their nights under the stars with no fire to keep warm, but it was finally worth it.

Dany decided to walk with Ghost before they reached the edge of the forest because she hurt from sitting so much. As she approached the top of the hill, her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

" _Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here._ "

The trees to her back swayed in the wind and she could smell the salt of the Narrow sea.

" _People always say, life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear._ "

Davos was right. From the top of the hill, Dany could see all around her.

" _Or how the world can seem so fast. On a journey to the past._ "

It was frightening, but Dany was determined to make it. She looked down to Jon and Davos, who were riding away. The path looked long and winding.

" _Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong._ "

Dany's dreams of people with silver hair and fine clothes had to mean something. Sometimes she dreamed that she grew wings and could fly to Braavos to be with her family again.

" _Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted. Finally home, where I belong. Well, starting now I'm learning fast. On a journey to the past._ "

Once Dany boarded the ship for Braavos, there was no telling what waited for her.

" _Home, love, family. There was once a time I must have had them too._ "

She could see it clear as day. Two loving parents and siblings who would rush to hug her and accept her. They would give her the love she had never known.

" _Home, love, family, I will never be complete until I find you._ "

Dany started her trek down the hill, toward the port of Duskendale.

" _One step at a time, one hope then another. Who knows where this road may go. Back to who I was, on to find my future. Things my heart still needs to know._ "

Dany reached her arms toward the sky and spun.

" _Yes! Let this be a sign. Let this road be mine. Let it lead me to my past. And bring me home. At last!_ "

"Dany? Are you coming or what?" Jon called.

She laughed, patted Ghost on the head, and jogged to catch up with Davos and Jon.


	10. Braavos Holds the Key

The gentle rocking of the boat on the Narrow Sea lulled the three outlaws to sleep once again. Davos in his usual bunk, he claimed he had a bad back, although Dany wondered if the floor would be more comfortable. Jon insisted that she take the other bed, even after she suggested that they take turns with the floor.

She curled up under the woven blanket. Her hand dangled off the bed and tangled itself in Ghost's fur. Every once in a while she would stir, but Dany sleep hadn't been peaceful in years.

 _She was in a courtyard surrounded by high walls. They were the same stones that made up the confines of the Red Keep. She wore a lavish dress and well-made shoes. Her hair was a soft white halo around her face that flowed with grace as she frolicked._

 _A small white bird appeared and circled Dany's head, chirping as it flapped its wings. Filled with childish wonder, Dany giggled and followed the bird as it flitted through the air. It led her through the courtyard and into the throne room._

 _The room's huge columns, made of cold grey stone and decorated with spikes, contrasted the warm and sunny courtyard outside. The Iron Throne sat before her, it's dominating presence made Dany feel as though she were a dwarf._

 _She felt drawn to it as it called to her in furious whispers to sit upon it._

 _Her slow tentative steps took her closer to the symbol of power. She reached out to it, wanting to feel the cold metal on her fingers tips._

 _As the cold sting of the metal touched Dany's fingertips, the throne room burst into flames. Her dress ignited, evaporating into smoke with the fire, but her body was untouched._ I must be dreaming, that's why I'm unhurt.

" _Burn them all!" a man shouted._

 _Dany whipped around to the iron throne. A man with long silver hair stood in the flames, his face red with heat and fury._ The Mad King.

" _Kill them all!" he yelled again._

 _Knight charged through the flames with their swords drawn. They closed the distance between their sharp weapons and Dany. The orange fire shifted to a bright green and licked at the armor of the men and Dany's naked body._

" _Dany." a faint voice called._

 _Disoriented in the blaze, Dany couldn't take her eyes off the shining sabers in front of her. The room spun and rocked, she felt sick to her stomach._

 _The voice calling her name grew stronger, but Dany was too paralyzed to move. An unknown force kept her there, forcing her to face death under the guise of a dream._

 _Something latched onto her wrist and pulled her away from the swords. Dany stumbled as she tried to keep up. From her hazy sight, Dany noticed that it was a woman tugging her about. She had silver hair like the Mad King and Dany._

 _Once they were free of the flames, the woman turned and placed her hands on Dany's shoulders._ "You mustn't worry about me. We'll be together in Braavos."

 _The woman took her necklace off and placed it around Dany's neck. Dany held it in her hand. The silver glowed green in the light of the flames that raged behind them._ It's my necklace! The one the septas found with me.

 _The silver-haired woman hugged Dany._

" _Kill them all!" the Mad King yelled._

 _Green flames separated Dany from the woman._

 _No. No. No!_

Dany woke, sitting upright in her bed as the boat rocked. Above her head, there were sailors shouting.

"Where are we?" Dany asked, but her cabin was empty. Not even Ghost remained.

She sighed and got out of the uncomfortable cabin bed. In just her dressing gown, Dany wandered up to the top deck.

The boat was sailing under a giant statue with its sword raised out over the water. The statue bellowed like a war horn. Dany didn't cower when she heard it, she was amazed.

"The Bronze Titan, m'lady. 'E greets all visitors to Braavos." a sailor commented.

"It's amazing!"

" _Welcome, my friends, to Braavos! Now that we're here, follow me. Begin with a view, as you stroll down, "_ se geralbar" _. And soon all Braavos will be singing to you._ "

They docked and began their tour of Braavos. Instead of paved streets, there were canals with bridges and narrow walkways alongside them. The cheap inn they found to stay was nicer that Lord Baelish's establishment.

Once she was shown her room, she threw herself onto the plush bed and giggled like a child. Servant girls arrived a short while later and filled the bathing tub with hot water and spent an hour scrubbing the dirt off her skin and hair. The scented bath soothed her overworked muscles and once the girls were done with their washing Dany's hair and skin glowed.

She admired herself in a looking glass and realized that her eyes _were_ a mystical shade of purple. Lord Baelish always told her they were a special shade of blue, a trick of the light. Davos dropped off a new dress for Dany. Deep purple silk with fitted sleeves, embroidered with gold and pearls. She rubbed the material between her fingers, relishing in its softness and delicacy. The servants laced her into a corset with a layered collar and an underskirt before sewing her into the dress.

Her room looked over the Free City of Braavos. People walked at a leisurely pace, unlike the frenzied rush of King's Landing. Cries of fresh oysters and Lady Crane came up from below. Davos and Jon collected her from her room to go for a walk.

" _Braavos holds the key to your heart. And all of Braavos plays a part. Braavos turned the page to the new modern age!_

" _And we'll do it too if we're smart!_ " Davos cheered.

" _Essos has it down to an art._ _Everyone's a writer, painter, poet. Everything is avant-garde, or chic._ "

They passed a bookshop and Dany wished she could go inside. There were shops selling paintings of Braavos and its people and people stood on platforms reciting poetry.

" _We'll be in the know before we know it,_ " Davos assured Dany and Jon

" _When you're in the know it's, oh it's, Magnifique. To find in Braavos what you seek._ "

Davos swept them into a tavern. It was loud and people danced to strange music. Dany tried to hide in the back to avoid dancing, but a man took her hand and pulled her onto the floor.

"Oh no, I couldn't! I don't know the steps!" Dany laughed through her protest as the man persisted.

"It's easy. C'mon, I'll show you."

The dance commenced and Dany hopped and glided along, switching between partners with ease and grace.

Alone at a table, Jon watched her charm all the men in the tavern. " _Paris holds the key to her fate. We won't have much longer to wait. And then, come what may, we will each go our way._ "

Dany's partner spun her around and she found a window that looked out on the Narrow Sea.

" _I dreamed of a city, beyond all compare. It's hard to believe I am finally there._ "

Davos caught her by the arm, " _At last, there's a future._ "

" _There's freedom._ " Jon cheered.

" _There's hope in the air!_ "

The patrons cheered and clinked their glasses together.

" _Braavos holds the key to your heart! The pleasures of life a la carte. Come dance through the night and forget all your woes. The city of light! How it glitters and glows. And one never knows where to start!_ "

" _Braavos holds the key, to your, heart!_ "


	11. Crossing a Bridge

Dany found a moment to be alone later in the evening. She took a book from the inn's library about exploring the Free City. She flipped through the pages with an absent mind, when she came to a bridge. A plaque rested on the end column. Isse rigle bartōro hāre zaldrīzes. Rhaenys, Visenya, se Aegon Targaryen. The Targaryen bridge, dedicated to Daenerys' ancestors who conquered Westeros. She touched the plaque.

"When my brother and I are reunited, we will restore glory to our house."

The sun lowered over the dark waters, setting the darkness ablaze with its fire. Like the ancient dragons of Valyria lit the fields of Westeros during the conquest.

"Look at the sky, look at the water. Somebody's bridge, somebody's daughter. Who could've known, I'd be alone crossing this bridge."

A canal boat sailed below her, the oarsman singing a beautiful song to the passengers.

"Boats heading in, somebody calling. Sun going down, shadows are falling. Shimmering view, dangerous too. Crossing a bridge. Halfway between where I've been and where I'm going. In between wondering why. And finally knowing."

Dany walked to the middle of the bridge, looking at the city sprawling out around her. As the sun went down, workers set about lighting the street lamps.

"Thousands of lights, shining below me. Somebody waits, somebody know me. Maybe we're sharing this beautiful night. Me on the left bank, you on the right. Almost in sight…"

Dany turned to look at the bank she had left. Jon was standing there, Ghost at his side. It was funny to think about how they had gone from hating each other to each other's strongest allies in such a short time. She wasn't sure where Jon was going once Dany was reunited with her brother, but it was somewhere great. The thought of leaving him made her chest tighten.

"Crossing a bridge. Every light is like a promise. Every light is like a clue. One of them might be you."

She crossed to meet Jon in the middle, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Very."

Dany gave Ghost a scratch behind the ears.

"I've dreamed of this city for so long, but being here is something entirely different. It's everything I wanted and more."

Jon gazed at her, his eyes hiding his inner thoughts, "It's truly beautiful."

Together in Braavos, Dany thought. She rested her head on Jon's shoulder to enjoy the final minutes of the sunset.

Viserys Targaryen, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, sat on a plush cushion overlooking the great city of Braavos. It was a beautiful place, full of art and ingenuity, and Viserys hated it.

It wasn't Dragonstone or King's Landing. And the chair he was sitting on wasn't the iron throne. And that angered him. He would never know peace unless he could sit his ass on that great chair.

"Your Grace," Melisandre, the Red Priestess, bowed low before Viserys. "There are more letters."

She presented him with the thick stack of parchment. None of them had seals, the symbols of important houses, but Viserys suspected that his sister didn't find refuge with the Tyrells or the Lannisters. He glared at the first one, written in a shaky hand that was almost impossible to decipher.

"This whore wants me to pay her passage from Lys. What a dumb cunt."

He tossed it aside before reading the next one. He then tossed the stack at Melisandre without care.

"All of these letters address me as "Dear Brother", but Dany was called me Vis or Vissy. These con-women are nothing but fakes. I do not wish to see anymore of them. Or the painted whores claiming to be her."

"But your Grace, what if one of them happens to be her."

"These strangers come calling. Soon enough they're gone. The twilight is falling. Lamps will soon go on. I can take back the Seven Kingdoms without her. I don't care what you saw in your flames."

"And where does summer go? I will never know. Summer used to last endlessly. Children all in white, running down the sand. With me… With me…"

"The Lord of Light wouldn't lie. If you wish to take back the Seven Kingdoms, you need your sister by your side. The Dragon has three heads, and the night is dark and full of terrors."

"These strangers sent packing. What do they expect? So grasping, so lacking. Why not be direct? I piss on your Lord of Light, you worthless priestess. If I can't take back my father's throne on my own, what kind of king would I be?" Viserys lunged toward Melisandre with terrible force. "The beating of my heart after they depart. Lying wide awake through the night. Will you ever come running home to me? You might… you might…"

Melisandre feared for her life anytime she was around the young king. Viserys was unhinged and dangerous. She would have felt sorry for the Prince's young sister if the Lord of Light hadn't told Melisandre that she would be safe.

"The Lord of Light has shown me three dragons-"

"I've believed so long." Viserys interrupted.

"-your sister on the back of one-"

"I've dared to hope. That the door might open and that you might enter. If your god can show you my sister riding on dragon back, why can't it just tell you where she is."

Viserys returned to his cushion and Melisandre collected the letters from the floor.

"My Lord only shows me what he wants. It is up to me to make sure his requests are carried out."

"You may take your leave," he ordered.

"Thank you, your Grace," Melisandre stated with only a little bitterness toward her Prince.

"The lamps begin to glow. In my heart, I know. You're a lie that I've waited for. Tell them all to go. Tell them all-no more! Tell them I close the door."

Melisandre turned away and left Viserys as he was. Alone. The same way he was since they left King's Landing.


	12. The Land of Yesterday

Melisandre lounged on a chaise inside the Neva Club. An establishment that resembled the customs of Targaryen Westeros. Decorations of dragons and serving women dressed in vivid reds. The club was dim and smokey, perfect for someone who wanted to escape the spies in the streets of Braavos.

"Thank Gods for the Valyria Club, eh Melisandre?" Lord Slait called.

Lord Slait was a slimy man. Melisandre never understood why Aerys kept him around for so long. In truth, she never understood why Viserys kept him around either.

"It's close, but it'll never be Westeros." Melisandre gathered her skirts and stood, " _Once I had a palace. Here merely a flat. I fled with some diamonds and that was that._ "

" _It's very tragic._ " the patrons agreed.

" _Once ladies in waiting, all bending a knee. Now only one lady in waiting, me._ "

She sunk down to sit on the bar, taking the glass of strong wine from the Lord next to her.

" _No fanfare._ " the men complained, standing to offer their hands to the ladies in a dance.

They let themselves be led onto the floor.

" _No sedan chairs._ "

" _And no coaches._ "

" _And we sold our broaches._ "

" _No afternoon card games with Rhaegar._ " Lord Slait lamented.

" _No caviar. But I say we're not dead now._ "

Melisandre downed the rest of her wine and towed a partner onto the floor.

" _We're not dead now. We're in Essos instead now._ "

" _Let us not be sad, the night's young and Valyrians are mad so,_ " She let her partner lead her through the smooth steps of the dance. " _Let's live in the land of yesterday. Live in the grand imperial, hay day. Let's live in the land of yesterday, Valyria._ "

" _Hush-a._ "

To profess yourself a Targaryen loyalist out loud in Braavos was dangerous. Spies were everywhere and the crown paid good money for any word of conspirators.

" _Let's put on the fancy clothes and lets while our woes away._ "

Melisandre stomped her feet and swished her red skirts.

" _In Valyria, land of yesterday._ "

" _In dire circumstances, why wallow in regret?_ " Melisandre pondered as she motioned for more wine. " _We're out of second chances, why are here except to forget?_ "

The patron's helped her up onto the bar so she could watch the dancers twirl. The dark, rich colors of their silks blended into a restless sea.

" _We know the world is fickle. Life is a leaky sieve._ _Pass me a glass and give me bow and drink to the priestess nobody now._ "

The server bowed low and Melisandre danced away.

" _Why should I care as long as a dare to live in the land of yesterday._ "

" _Let's run up the bill as if we're still royalty at play!_ "

" _In Valyria, land of yesterday!_ "

The music slowed and the beat grew more accented. The dancer's kicks grew higher as the patrons drank more. A few girls flew into the air. As Melisandre rejoined the dancers, the tempo picked up and the patrons spun around the floor at a mad speed. She hadn't danced like that in forever. Her great red skirts expanding and collapsing like the great wings of the dragon she saw in her visions.

Those visions were the only thing that kept her in Braavos. The only reason she served Prince Viserys. He was a cruel vile little man and Melisandre wished the Lord of Light would send her somewhere else. Then there was the matter of the missing Targaryen girl. The flames told her they were near and the mystery near solved, but Viserys decided that there would be no more visitors.

By the time the music stopped, Melisandre was still spinning and dizzy. Whether from drink or dance, she wasn't sure.

When she finally stopped spinning, Melisandre held a bottle of wine in the air. " _The night's young. And Valyrians are mad, so…_ "

" _Let's live in the land of yesterday, live in the grand imperial hay day. Let's live in the land of yesterday …_ "

The patrons sang and cheered as Melisandre drank the entire bottle of wine

" _Valyria!_ " She cheered, wiping a drop of wine away with her dagged sleeve.

" _Husha._ "

" _Let's brush off the days of old and let's hold the world at bay._ "

Two men swept Melisandre into their arms, " _Yes here's too-_ "

" _Valyria!_ " she cheered.

The men tossed her into the air with each cry of Valyria. She felt herself soaring higher and higher like she could touch the hanging braziers and see the flames in them. Until they brought her down for one last rousing chorus.

" _Land of yesterday_ "

Melisandre's chest heaved after all the dancing. The Neva Club was too hot. She grabbed a flagon of wine and headed to the patio. The night fog of Braavos rose up from the canal, seeping onto the glazed tile of the veranda. There were no boats on the moonlit water, the Neva Club was the only place still alive.

Melisandre stared at her reflection in the still water, the red jewel around her neck stared back, an ominous sight in the black void. She touched it absentmindedly, humming a hymn to herself.

Ripples in the water disturbed her peaceful image. She looked up as a gondola floated into view. Standing, rather precariously among the pillowed seats, was none other than Ser Davos Seaworth.

"I thought they put your neck to the sword," she called over the water.

"Oh, they tried, but Stannis spared me. Shortened my fingers a bit though."

"I didn't expect anything less from him."

The boat floated closer to the edge of the patio. There was no proper place to dock, so the driver hovered as close as he could. Davos eyed the ledge until Melisandre stuck her hand out for him to take. Once he was safely on the solid ground, the oarmaster drifted away from the scene.

"Still up to your old tricks I see." Melisandre handed him the wine she smuggled outside.

"Oh admit it, you're happy to see me."

"I'm glad you're not dead but that is as far as I'm prepared to go. Why are you here?"

"You didn't get my letter?"

"Yes. And I promptly tore it up. The Prince has no time for imposters from another land. In fact, he told me that he will see no more women claiming to be Daenerys."

"Impossible. He must see her," Davos proclaimed

"No. My time with the Prince is almost at an end and if I wish to see it, I'll do what he says."

"You're exactly the hard-hearted woman I remember. Ever since that first day at court, I knew you were different."

"You were right."

She stole back the skin of wine and drank heavily, "Now tell me, how did you get out of King's Landing? The word on the canals is they've got the whole city on lockdown."

"We snuck out with a caravan of poor farmers, nearly lost our heads when the City Guard stopped us, and managed to make it to Duskendale and got on the first ship out."

"We? You're not alone?"

"I found a young bastard alone in King's Landing and couldn't help but take him under my wing."

"How kind of you," Melisandre simpered.

She lowered herself onto an ottoman near the fire at the center of the patio. It wouldn't be a Valyrian themed club without a fire pit.

"And we found a young orphan girl that the crowned Prince would like to meet."

"Prince Viserys has no use for whores."

"That good because she's not a whore. She's the lost Targaryen Princess."

"Now that is preposterous. We've had thousands of young women from Dorne to Asshai claiming to be Daenerys, but none of them are her." Melisandre sat on a bench and contemplated the fire in the brazier. "They never are."

Davos remained silent for once.

"The Lord of Light tells me that Daenerys is alive and that she is coming soon. When she's reunited with her brother, my time with the Targaryens will be over. I'm to go back to Westeros."

"Daenerys has arrived. She'll be at Lady Crane's show tomorrow if you care to know. We're hoping to meet the Prince."

"Don't count on it. Viserys has been very touchy about the subject of his sister as of late. And he can be frightening when he's in a mood."

"He won't be when he meets her." insisted Davos.

Melisandre stared into the flames before her, hoping for some sign of Davos' truth, or lie. Nothing.  
"I hope you're right."


End file.
